


Bambi

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [56]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Nicknames, No Dialogue, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has a lot of nicknames for Loki, but one will always be the mage's favourite.





	Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw [this](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/176632513007/i-strongly-headcanon-that-bambi-is-the-nickname) prompt over at the FrostIron tumblr and couldn't resist penning something (although I did move slightly away from what they spoke about)... I then kind of forgot I finished it, haha. But I found it again and decided to post it, so, enjoy!

Of all the nicknames Anthony had given him, most prompted exasperation ( _Reindeer Games, Rudolph, Rock of Ages, Magic Man_ ), a few gained a mixture of discomfort and uncertainty ( _Blueberry_ and _Snowflake_ ) but were said so affectionately that he couldn’t refuse them.

There were also the more common and acceptable ones ( _Babe_ and _Lokes_ ) as well as numerous, short-lived nicknames that came and went depending on the moment and what Loki had done to inspire some new reference.

But there was one nickname that, long before he understood the meaning, had always been said to him gently and with Anthony’s soft smile presented to him; _Bambi_.

It made a part of Loki weaken. It made him just want to pull Anthony into his arms and enjoy the feeling of his lover against him; to hold him close and have a firm reminder that Anthony was his and that their love was mutual and enduring.

It was the one endearment that made him soften and had him willing to do anything to make his lover happy.

If Anthony noticed, he never utilised it, or perhaps he did, but never in a way that Loki would have expected. He never asked Loki for anything when he used that nickname. He only _offered_ something when he did. 

He used that nickname if Loki was sad and drained. He stepped close, offering his arms for a hug or just wrapping Loki in a warm embrace. ( _Oh, Bambi, come here_.)

He used it if Loki was in a good mood; if he looked overly happy or triumphant, Anthony would stop what he was doing, smile and want to know what had occurred. ( _You look cheerful. What’s happened, Bambi?_ )

He used it if Loki was angry and standoffish. When he wanted to lash out and attack. Anthony would step past his defences as if they didn’t exist, stepping into Loki’s personal space and placing a hand on his crossed arms. ( _Talk to me, Bambi. What can I do to help?_ )

The final time, and by far Loki’s favourite, was when they were in bed late at night, wrapped around one another and brushing affectionate kisses and touches over their bodies. They were sated and warm and Anthony would smile at him, stroking Loki’s hair. ( _Love you, Bambi._ )

Whenever Anthony whispered that nickname to him Loki’s heart erupted with warmth and his body relaxed as he pulled his love close to him.

Because Loki knew that every time Anthony whispered that endearment, his lover was promising he would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't see the link above, the [tumblr prompt's]() exact phrasing was:
> 
> _"I strongly headcanon that Bambi is the nickname Loki can't resist. Tony has all these other nicknames for him, most revolving around the horns and then there's 'Bambi'. Even before he knew what it meant it felt softer and he liked it. And then learning about the poor baby deer who lost his mother it felt like it resonated more with him. Now whenever Tony calls him Bambi he gets all smiley and does whatever he asks of him."_
> 
> Which, I didn't stick to perfectly, but eh, you still get fluffy endearments fic. I hope you like! :)


End file.
